


Lost breath

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Strangulation, Xenophilia, lightly sexual, strangulation kink, teratophilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The flower sees a strange side of you.





	Lost breath

         Somebody once told you to be more open about your love life.

You couldn't give in to that demand as your love life didn't really exist. All the dates you ever went on resulted in people judging you and calling you 'weird'. After a few years, you gave up on dating completely.

Until you fell into the Underground and were greeted by a tiny yellow flower. His name was Flowey and he had the brightest green eyes you've ever seen. You really got along with him, until he tried to kill you.

"You idiot!" He yelled, wrapping his vines around your neck, "In this word it's kill or be killed! You can't honestly think otherwise!"

Not really focusing on his words, you felt a little warmth in your cheeks. You then realized you were blushing. Flowey noticed this too and dropped you, letting you get air back in your lungs.

He looked like he was horrified at your strange actions, "Why the hell were you blushing?" He seemed to become flustered. So much so that he wasn't looking at you know.

"Um... sorry Flowey," You smiled weakly, "That was kinda hot...being suffocated by a monster..."

The flower streaked.

"Pervert!" He yelled before vanishing from your sight. 


End file.
